User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: Free Wedgie Included 5
Hit The Jackpot It seemed like I had worn away trenches in the whole school, going back to my dorm. I was never away from the place. All of a sudden kids I had never spoken to before were coming up to me and saying, “You’re Josh Hyde, right? I lost my _____ and saw it on your list.” Money was flowing in. I never asked for it. The moment they collected their belongings, they gave me either five or ten bucks as a reward. We had so much money coming in, Pete had to go to the store and get a key lock cash box to keep it in. For once in my life, I had money to save, an Russell didn’t want so much as a dime. Nothing. Whenever he offered, he would say, “Josh earn. Josh keep.” No one else in our gang questioned it. They seemed more happy at the prospect of having more room in their hideout. I sat in art class, focusing at the task in hand. We were supposed to draw how we felt the true essence of being a piece of fruit was. The teacher was a short skirt wearing woman, who talked in over prose. Sat beside me was a girl named Beatrice Trudeau. A pretty girl with dirty blonde hair. Green glasses framed her brown eyes. She could have been popular, if not for her love of science and interest in the game of Grottos & Gremlins. I found her captivating. Pete however didn’t fare as lucky as me, with partners to work with. Ms. Philips had given a seating plan. She felt two children excluded by many others should work their muse together. That is how Gary came to be Pete’s partner. I shot him a sympathetic glance, but beyond that, there was nothing I could do. “You like searching for lost belongings?” asked Beatrice. “What? No,” I replied. “I just happened to come across them, and thought they should be given back to who they belong to.” “You must be really good at searching then. For five years, I have searched for a female high elf figurine, to no such luck. Zack never has one in.” I frowned. “Zack, the man who owns Dragon’s Wing,” Beatrice explained. “Does he buy stuff?” Beatrice nodded. “He added a new section for LARP.” Lowering her chin, she spoke in near a whisper, “LARP means Live Action Role Play.” “Isn’t that where instead of playing G&G, you dress up an act it?” “It is.” She perked up. Her eyes glistening bright behind the shields of her glasses. “If there is such a thing more fun, I know it not.” Our drawing was rubbish. Merely doodles we had drawn of apples all over the page. Neither Beatrice or I were all that good at art anyway. Ms. Philips was completely taken by the drawing Pete and Gary had produced—well, Gary had drawn it, and told Pete, “Touch this paper, Femme-Boy, and I’ll de-pants you in front of the whole class.” The drawing at first appeared the same as the one I had seen in detention. Scribbles all over the page. Moments of staring revealed segments of oranges scattered all over the page skewered with daggers. Ms. Philips declared it a breath taking sympathetic look on the woes of the life of an orange. She gave them an A+ right there. We were all dismissed, and told to really think about the wonderful creation we had seen. “Here, Gary,” Pete said feebly, pushing the drawing towards the boy that bullied him. Gary slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Keep it, Femme-boy,” said Gary. In a mocking almost girly voiced tone, added, “As a memento of our time together.” “May I keep ours?” asked Beatrice. Among the books she clutched in her almost spindly arms, was a pink well used book. I nodded. “Go ahead.” Beatrice took the drawing, holding it delicately as if it were made from the finest tissue paper. Stowed it away safely among the well thumbed pages. Our drawing was nothing, yet it meant a great deal kept safely in the pages of her pink book. I walked out of the classroom side by side with the captivating girl, who wore the garb of the Nerd. From her pink ballet flats, to the pink bow on the top of her head, she was completely Christy’s opposite. I liked that. My throat closed up at the thought of asking her out. Silently I parted ways with her at her locker. Trying to be cool, I casually walked towards the stairs like it was nothing. I had to face the problem that the only reason I could like her, might be because of the terrible date I had the week before. Pete waited at the top of the stairs with two cans of soda. He offered me one. “Thanks, man,” I said, taking the can from him. “Art class was alright.” “Speak for yourself,” Pete replied. In unison, we begun our descent down the stairs. Passing by Christy, who shot me a glare. Since our date she gave me a cold shoulder. On the flip side, Wade was practically like my best buddy. He would have hung out with Pete and I, if we were in all the same classes. “Come on, it wasn’t all that bad,” I said. “Oh, yeah, you didn’t have to work with someone who jabbed you with the eraser of his pencil every time you moved or glanced over at the sketch you both were supposed to be working on together. Just my luck. Can’t we swap partners?” “No can do. Me and Beatrice make a good team.” ^^^^ Both tackling the heap of junk from both directions, Pete and I decided we should sort it into some kind of order. Into piles of things we could sell, and things that should be thrown away. We were both pretty worn out from Gym. Mr. Burton was a merciless teacher. We ran laps around the field over and over until we were all on the verge of collapsing, only to be told that we had to do two more laps. By the end, only the Jocks were still on their feet. The bell rang through the grounds, causing a class of kids shivering on the fields to erupt into cheer. An hour of digging through the mountains of miscellaneous rubbish, I found many character sheets, tens of thousands of G&G cards. Many figurines. Dices. Drawstring pouches. Many Halloween’s worth of Viking helmets, hammers, crowns, tiaras, scepters. Enough costumes to kit out a whole royal court. I wondered why kids would even be interested in taking all stuff. I searched through the figurines for a female High Elf. There was one, but it was unpainted. Just a model the color of tin. I stowed it away in my pocket. Every item was loaded into Pete’s wagon. I dragged it out the condemned motel room. Pete locked the door behind us. “Where are we going to get rid of all this?” asked Pete. “Take it to the dump?” “Actually, I was thinking Dragon’s Wing. Beatrice told me they buy costume stuff for LARP. The Nerds would sell their right and left arms for the rest of the G and G stuff. We could really clean up on this.” “True, the school’s LARP club really needs costumes.” We locked lingering awkward gazes. Neither one wanted to give in. Pete had divulged too much about his interests. He was my best friend, but I still wanted to laugh at it. Only the Nerds cared about such a dorky thing. “We will just pretend I stopped after ‘true’,” said Pete. “Agreed,” I replied. Beatrice was crossing the road, towards the theatre. I called over to her, pulling the wagon quicker. Pete had to jog to keep up with me. She came to a sudden stop, anxiously clutching her books to her bosom, looking around for who may have spoken to her. “Beatrice,” I called again, waving my hand. “Oh, Josh! I apologize. My mind was elsewhere. Lost in Rubble Castle, where my character is currently imprisoned by the Tiefling rogue Valor, but none of the boys will detour their quest to save me. I have to figure out how she shall escape by her own means.” Every single word was lost on me. “Yeah, okay. I found something for you,” I said, fishing the tin figurine out of my pocket. “Sorry it isn’t painted.” Her eyes glistened, as if trying to resist the urge to shed tears of joy. “For me? Josh… you have no idea how happy this makes me…” She took the figurine in her hand, holding it with even more care than she had done the drawing. “You are like a white shirt clad brave knight, saving me in my time of need!” “Well, I’m glad you like it.” Beatrice scurried along with us, examining every millimeter of the figurine. Occasionally muttering how she would paint it. In Dragon’s Wing, Zack wept at the sight of the treasure we had dragged in on the wagon. Holding his hands in the air, he praised the mighty Thor. All of the items laid out on the counters, he examined each one. The Nerds came up from the basement like trolls under a bridge, congregating around the G&G cards. Right there, Zack emptied the cash register. Pete and I left the store gob smacked and five thousand bucks richer. A lot of the cards weren’t even in print anymore. Who knew he had that kind of money in the cash register. “Oh, my, god!” I muttered. “Took the words right out of my mouth,” Pete said, pulling the empty wagon. I held the cash box tight, with all the money locked inside. Russell was an idiot to let so much valuable stuff gather dust for so long. I held more money than I had ever owned in my life. “Pete.” “Josh.” “Pinch me.” “No, you pinch me.” “On three?” “One, two…OW!” We both pinched each other as hard as we could on the arm. This was real. I really did have all this money. If we were girls, we would be in the alley, hugging each other and screaming. Taking it in turns to kiss the cashbox. “And Russell said he actually didn’t want the money?” Pete asked. “Yep. He told me I could do whatever I want with money.” “There is no way he could know how much it is worth.” “I can’t keep it all to myself.” “Wait, Josh, what?” “I mean, this money doesn’t belong to us. And there are a lot of people out there that seriously need this money.” “Back up, what are you saying?” “I don’t know! Man, I’ve never had this much cash before. Talk me round. Stop me from giving it to the nearest homeless person I see.” “If you keep it, you can pay your own way through school. You will never have to depend on your parents again.” “You’re right. I’m finally free from them.” Those words tasted so good on my tongue. I had to say them again. “I’m finally free from my parents.” Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction